Guardian and Love of the Hunt
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the people of Camp after a son of Zeus turns up. Percy leaves & asks to die. The Olympian Council decide to have him protect the Hunters & Godhood. Artemis agrees as she saw his suffering. He stays with the hunt & falls in love with Artemis. She returns those feelings but Percy dies saving her life defending Camp Half-Blood. That is when Chaos adopts him. Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

Percy is betrayed by the people of Camp after the son of Zeus turns up. Percy leaves and asks to die. The Olympian Council decide to have him protect the Hunters. Artemis agrees as she saw his suffering. He stays with the hunt and falls in love with Artemis. She returns those feelings but Percy dies saving her life defending Camp Half-Blood. That is when Chaos adopts him. He finds out he has multiple soulmates…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Everyone was in the throne room they were all going to be rewarded for saying Olympus from Gaia. Percy stood beside Annabeth as they waited and soon all the Olympians plus Hades and Hestia arrive.

"HEROS! You have once again proven that you all are loyal to Olympus. We will reward you all", Zeus booms

"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano!" Athena calls out

Reyna steps up.

"For you act of bring the Athena Parthenos and restoring the peace between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood we offer you immortality and one of four of the permeant Praetor and Leader of the 12th Fortuna Legion!" Athena says switching into Minerva

"Do you accept?" Jupiter asks

"I would be honoured", Reyna says bowing to the gods

She glows silver and once it was down she takes a step back.

"Leo Valdez my son!" Hephaestus

Leo steps forward.

"For your act of helping to defeat the giants we offer you immortality and the chance to be my apprentice", Hephaestus says

"I will only accept if you free Calypso from her prison", Leo says

"Very well Calypso will be free from the island Ogygia", Zeus booms tapping his lightning bolt on the ground

And in gold mist Calypso appears.

"Calypso!" Leo says

"Leo!" Calypso says and hugs him before noticing everyone else, "My Lords"

"Calypso you are free as it is wished by Leo Valdez", Zeus booms

"And here is your immortality", Hephaestus says

And Leo was surrounded in silver light.

"Thank you my Lords", Leo says smiling and going to stand with Calypso

"Frank Zhang!" Mars booms changing from Ares

Frank steps up.

"As another hero of Olympus your life will never be again tied to a piece of firewood. Bring it forward", Mars says

Frank looks at Hazel and she hands it to him and he hands it to Mars who hands it to Pluto.

"Your gift is to rid you off that curse and for you to become one of the five praetor's of the 12 Fortuna legion. We also gift you the gift of Immortality if you accept", Mars booms

"I accept", Frank says

Mars and Pluto glow and Frank glows silver. And Frank smiles when it leaves him.

"Hazel Levesque step forward", Pluto booms

Hazel steps up nervously. Afraid of going back to being dead in the Underworld.

"In your actions on saving Olympus. I will rid you of the curse the plagues you and great you the gift of immortality", Pluto/Hades says, "Do you accept?"  
"I do Father", Hazel says bowing

Pluto raises his hands and silver and black mist covers Hazel and she feels her curse lift.

"It is done", Pluto says

"Thank you Father", Hazel says going back over to Frank and holding his hand

"Nico di Angelo step forward!" Hades booms turning into his Greek form

Nico steps forward.

"You were not part of the quest but you did a lot to save Olympus", Zeus booms

"So we have agreed to grant you immortality and the title as the Crown Prince of the Underworld, Ghost King and my Lieutenant in the Underworld", Hades offers

"I accept Father", Nico says bowing

Silver mist descends on Nico and he glows for a second.

"Thank you Father, my Lords and Ladies", Nico says bowing to everyone

"Piper McLean my daughter step forward", Aphrodite says

Piper steps forward.

"I gift you with a more powerful form of Charmspeak and gift you with Immortality by the council", Aphrodite says

"I accept mother, council", Piper says bowing

She then was glowing in pink and silver. It lasts a minute before disappearing.

"Thank you my Lords and Ladies", Piper says bowing and moving back to the group

"Jason Grace step forward!" Jupiter booms

Jason steps up.

"Jason in your defence for Olympus. We offer you immortality and to be one of the Praetor's of the 12th Legion", Jupiter says

"I accept father, my Lords and Ladies. As long of minor gods like Kymopoleia get Cabins at Camp Half-Blood", Jason says bowing

"Agreed", Zeus booms

Silver mist swirls around him and leaves after a minute.

"Thank you my Lords and Ladies", Jason says bowing and joining Piper

"Annabeth Chase step forward my daughter", Athena says

Annabeth steps forward.

"We would like you to have the honour of building a city like New Rome but called New Athens at Camp Half-Blood. We will give you partial immortality", Zeus says, "Do you accept?"

"I accept my Lords and Ladies", Annabeth says

Annabeth goes back over to everyone else.

"Perseus Jackson step forward", Poseidon says

Percy steps forward and bows to the council.

"We offer you Godhood once again for defeating Gaia and defending Olympus again", Zeus offers

"No thank you my Lord. Can you get Lady Persephone, Lady Amphitrite, Lady Ariadne, Lady Hecate, Lady Nemesis, Lord Thanatos , Lord Janus and Lady Bellona here when I ask my request?" Percy asks

"Why?" Hades asks

"It is just important", Percy says

Zeus nods and Poseidon, Hades and Dionysus flash out and are back in minutes with their wives. And Hermes brings in Hecate, Nemesis, Thanatos, Janus and Bellona.

"My request I would just accept that every minor god and goddess gets a cabin. And that Lord Hades, Lady Persephone, Lady Amphitrite, Lady Ariadne, Lady Hestia, Lady Nemesis, Lord Thanatos, Lady Hecate, Lady Bellona and Lord Janus deserve their own thrones on the council after all they are family and two of the Oldest children of Kronos being Lord Hades and Lady Hestia. And as you have your wife beside you, and Lady Aphrodite and Lord Hephaestus sit together as husband and wife so should your brothers and your son Lord Dionysus. As well as having Lord Dionysus's time at Camp Half-Blood reduced as he has helped against the Giants, Lady Nemesis would help with balancing all the issues that come up, Lord Thanatos as he is always a valuable member as he is another lieutenant of Lord Hades, Lady Bellona deserves to be respeacted as a warrior goddess and should become the first Roman Olympian on council with Lord Janus and Lady Hecate should sit on the council as she is a powerful Goddess", Percy says bowing

There was shock throughout the throne room as the Olympians were shocked he once again turned down godhood and just asked for them to make cabins for the Minor Gods and Goddess and accept Hades and Hestia onto the council again and offer a place to Amphitrite, Persephone, Ariadne, Hecate, Nemesis and Thanatos? And also two Romans Bellona and Janus! Hades couldn't believe it his brothers child was asking to give him a throne! And his wife too! He had never had a throne on Olympus. If he was honest he always felt left out and unwanted. Would Zeus grant it? Could he dare to hope?

Hestia was smiling from her place. Her nephew was the most honourable and loyal man she had ever known.

Persephone was shocked that here cousin would ask the council to give her and her husband a seat. She suddenly felt respect and admiration for a demigod. And she would be forever grateful if Percy managed to get Zeus to accept her husband and her on the council.

Ariadne was shocked could she really hope to have a place next to her husband? If she got a seat she would be forever grateful to Percy Jackson for doing this.

Hecate was shocked she was being offered the chance to go on the council. Nemesis and Thanatos felt the same with Bellona and Janus willing to work with the Greek aspects.

Poseidon was shocked his son asked for Amphitrite to be on a throne. Amphitrite was shocked her step-son was asking for a place for her on the council. She felt respect for him. She would see him as a son from now on.

All eyes where on Zeus for his decision.

"So be it!" Zeus booms and lets out a lightning bolt

Ten thrones appear. A midnight black throne with shadows drifting across it with imagines of the dead for Hades. Next to it a black throne with imagines of Spring on it for Persephone. Next a throne next to Poseidon which was made up of images of the sea and of fish, seals and springs for Amphitrite. Next was a throne next to Dionysus with a throne made up with pictures of long gone Crete were on it for Ariadne. The other looked like fire. Both Hades, Persephone, Amphitrite, Hestia, Ariadne smile at Percy and go to join their fellow council members. Hecate takes a seat on a black throne with stars and visions of night and ghosts on it, Lord Thanatos's throne was black with pictures of the dead on it. Nemesis had a balancing scale on a dark blue back throne. Bellona was on a black and purple throne with pictures of wars on it. Janus's throne was purple and had pictures interacting choices on it.

"We will also offer you partial immortality so you can only die in battle and your help to have all cabins needed built", Zeus says

"I accept that Lord Zeus", Percy says bowing

A lighter silver mist settles on Percy and then all the demigods bid their parents goodbye and leave for their respective camps. Percy gets settles with Annabeth as they go on to design the cabins for Camp One for Lord Crown Prince Triton (Son of Poseidon), cabin 21, Lady Melinoe (Daughter of Hades) cabin 22, Lady Makaria (Daughter of Hades) cabin 23, Lady Psyche: cabin 24, Lady Hedone (Daughter of Psyche) Cabin 25, Lady Rhode (Daughter of Poseidon) Cabin 26, Kymopoleia (Daughter of Poseidon) Cabin 27, Lord Morpheus: Cabin 28, Lord Thanatos: Cabin 29, Lady Enyo: Cabin 30, Lord Phobos: Cabin 31, Lord Deimos: Cabin 32, Lord Aeolus: Cabin 33, Lord Boreas: Cabin 34, Lady Khione: Cabin 35, Lord Zephyrus: Cabin 36, Lord Eurus: Cabin 37, Cabin Notus: Cabin 38, Lord Charon: Cabin 39, Lord Hercules: Cabin 40, Lord Palaemon: Cabin 41, Lady Circe: Cabin 42, Lord Asclepius: Cabin 43, Lady Hygieia: Cabin 44, Lady Iaso: Cabin 45, Lady Panakeia: Cabin 46, Lady Aigle: Cabin 47, Lady Akeso: Cabin 48, Lady Eileithyia: Cabin 49, Lord Hymenaios: Cabin 50, Lord Karmanor: Cabin 51, Lord Eubouleus: Cabin 52, Lady Despoina : Cabin 53, Lord Priapus: Cabin 54, Lord Triptolemus: Cabin 55, Lady Britomartis: Cabin 56, Lady Harmonia: Cabin 57, Lord Ganymede: Cabin 58, Lady Leukothea, Lady Bia: Cabin 59, Lord Kratos: Cabin 60, and Lord Zelos: Cabin 61.

Percy helped with the cabins but left the rest to Annabeth. It had been a few weeks since the end of the Giant War.

He heard sound at the boarder of the Camp Half-Blood. He races up there and was joined by Clarisse. They see two boys being chased by two cyclopes. Percy and Clarisse immediately go into action and take out the cyclopes together. One each.

Percy rushes over to the demigod and finds them unconscious.

"Clarisse help me here", Percy says

"Fine Jackson", Clarisse says quickly helping one up

Percy heaves the boy up and half carries him to the infirmary. Where the Apollo Campers direct Percy to a bed to lay the unconscious demigod on. Clarisse puts the other boy on another bed.

"We will take care of him Percy", Will says, "You go and tell Chiron"

Percy goes up to the big house and tells Chiron about the new demigod. Turns out the demigods name was Brett and Dale. Everyone was seating eating and the Hermes table had the two new demigods at it when the Capture the Flag was going to take place. Athena, Poseidon, Apollo and Ares were together for the capture the flag. Percy was fighting and the two new demigods try to fight him saying they would definably beat him. But Percy beat the down easierly. But When Annabeth came with the flag a symbol appears above Brett and Dale's head it was a lightning bolt. Everyone kneels.

"All hail Brett and Dale Rodgers sons of Lord Zeus, King of Olympus, God of the Sky, Honour, Justice, Rian and Lightning", Chiron says bowing

Percy rolled his eyes it was just like Zeus to still break the oath. These boys where only 15 and arrogant.

As the weeks past Percy noticed the two sons of Lord Zeus were not liking that he was the Leader of Camp and more famous then them. It all started with Pollux son of Dionysus accusing him of stealing his memories of Castor. Which Percy would never do.

The Jake Mason from Hephaestus Cabin saying he said he was better than them.. Next were Katie and Miranda from Demeter Cabin who said he ruined their garden and that foot prints lead to his cabin. Then Conner and Travis Stroll accusing him of telling on them on a prank they had planned for Dionysus which got them dish washing and stall cleaning duty for a month. Will Solace and his siblings but Kayla accused him of ruining all their bows. Kayla said she believed him he wouldn't do it. Which made him happy.

He only had in this camp Clarisse, Chris, Kayla, Annabeth, Rachel, Grover and Juniper left. He decided to let the camp cool done and go on a quest to get Athena's permission to marry Annabeth. Athena sent him on a quest to get 5 laurels.

It took him 5 months to gather the laurels, get the ring from Athena that she had forged with Hephaestus and return to Camp. Everyone was glaring at him.

"Percy how could you?!" Grover yells

"What Grover?" Percy asks confused

"You said satyrs are a waste of time then you go and cheat on Annabeth! After everything you have been through!" Grover yells  
"I didn…", Percy tries to say

"You know what stay the hell away from Juniper and me. And while you at it Annabeth too", Grover says cutting the empathy link between them

Percy sways as the link was cut he had tears in his eyes. Why was Grover thinking those things? They had been friends for years and fought together. How could Grover think he would betray him?

Percy asked where Annabeth was and Malcolm glared at him saying to stay away from his sister. Percy was confused but goes to look for Annabeth on his own. He heads down to the beach where it was their favourite spot. He sees Annabeth kissing and going farer with Brett. Dale was with Katie.

Percy's heart breaks.

"Annabeth", Percy whispers

Annabeth turns to him just hearing him over the commotion of the powers Percy was showing.

"Get away from me cheater you have no right to be near me after leaving for 5 months and cheating on me", Annabeth snaps

"I would nev…", Percy starts but was cut off by Annabeth slapping him

And she cut his face with her dagger.

"Leave me alone you bastard", Annabeth says

"Fine", Percy whispers

Percy walks off into the trees and he unleashes his powers in his angry and pain. The winds act up, the earth rumbles and the waves of the water turn in turmoil. As he lets out his grief. He goes over to the water and throws the ring into the water. Knowing he would never give it too Annabeth. It was over she betrayed him.

Percy goes to his cabin and packs his stuff he was not staying here. He also writes a letter for Chiron. It was time to go out on his own. Kayla knocks on the door with Clarisse and Chris.  
"Percy was that your powers we felt?" Kayla asks his back was turned to them

"Yes. Annabeth is cheating on me with Brett. I went away these last few months to gain Lady Athena's approval to marry Annabeth. I succussed with the task she had me do. Lady Athena even had a ring forged for me to give to Annabeth apparently Leo and Lord Hephaestus forged it. I returned to find everyone glaring at me Grover accusing me of horrible things I didn't do and he broke the empathy link. That hit me hard then Malcolm refused to tell me where Annabeth was and was giving me the death glare. I went down to the beach as it was Annabeth's and my favourite spot. When I saw her about to have sex with Brett. Katie was there with Dale. Annabeth accused me of cheating then slapping me and cutting my cheek with her dagger", Percy informs them turning around with his back pack

Kayla gasps at his cheek. It was still bleeding.

"You are leaving Percy?" Chris asks

"Yes. I can't stay here anymore. Give my best to Chiron and this letter and look after each other and the Camp. I don't want anyone hurt", Percy says handing Kayla the letter

"Look after yourself Percy", Clarisse says in a rare display of concern

"I will. Look after each other", Percy says

"We will accompanying you to Thalia's tree", Clarisse says without any room for argument

They all head to the tree with nobody paying them attention. They get to the borders of camp and Percy looks at the Camp one last time that was going to be for a while. A place he had once called home now held nothing but pain.

"Get in touch when you can Percy", Kayla says hugging him

"Thanks Kayla look out for everyone", Percy replies hugging her back

"Be careful Percy", Chris says giving him a manly hug

"Thanks Chris", Percy replies

"Look after yourself Jackson and come back here in one piece", Clarisse says gruffly

"Look after everyone Clarisse. I would name you the Leader of Camp if I had a choice. Be careful of Brett and Dale. Something is not right about them. I know you can handle them", Percy replies

"You are damn right I will handle them! They will wish they had never been born when I am through with them", Clarisse says

"Take care of yourself Clarisse", Percy says walking away

"You too Percy and keep in touch do you hear me!?" Clarisse yells as he walks away

"I will try", Percy calls back

Percy leaves the sight of Camp and the Hill and walks to the road and stats to walk where he hails a cab to the city. He gets the taxi to drop him off outside his mothers apartment. He pays the drive and starts to walk inside. As he was only stopping by for a quick visit. He makes his way up the stairs and goes along the corridor till he hears a scream. It was his mum's! Percy uncaps Riptide and starts to run and finds the door to the apartment open. He barges in to see two Empousa. They were sucking his mothers blood. Paul was down on the floor. Percy charges into action and runs them through with his sword. One after the other taking them by surprise. They dissolve into gold dust and Percy runs to his mother.

"Mum! Mum!" Percy yells cradling her

"Percy…", Sally whispers

"I will get help Mum", Percy says

"It is too late. Don't let this change you Percy. Always be true to your values. Know I love you always. Tell Poseidon I loved him and to take care", Sally rasps

"Please don't talk like that Mum", Percy says

"I will always love you Percy. Remember that. I will never be far from your heart", Sally rasps and she breaths her last and her eyes glaze over

Percy feels she is gone. And sobs and his powers go off for a second time that day. The earth quakes and a storm brews. As Percy lets out his grief. He screams at the Fates for taking her away from him. Percy gets his back pack and takes out some drachmas and puts them in the hands of his mother and Paul and pray for safe passage for them to Elysium.

He leaves the apartment and was going to have someone come and get them. Now he was going to the Olympus. He had a message and a request to pass on…

* * *

 _Olympus_

* * *

The Olympians were in an uproar as there at been two weather events in Poseidon's and Zeus's domains. They had called an emergency meeting. They were trying to figure out what had happened that Camp Half-Blood and Manhattan had in common.

Suddenly Hades stiffens and closes his eyes everyone was looking at him noticing the way he suddenly stiffened.

"What is it brother?" Zeus asks

Hades opens his eyes with a pained look and looks at Poseidon with sorrow.  
"What has happened?" Poseidon asks worried

"I am sorry brother Sally Jackson just past through my gates with her husband Paul Blofis", Hades says going to his brothers side knowing what it was like to lose a loved one

Poseidon goes pale and tears fall down his face. Hestia and Amphitrite go to his side and rub his back. Artemis felt sorry for her Uncle after all them knew about Sally Jackson she would give up her life for her son and was the best type of woman a woman she would have loved in the hunt if she was a maiden.

"She past on to Elysium she and Paul Blofis. They were granted automatic access. If they didn't I would have stepped in", Hades says softly

"How did she pass?" Poseidon asks

"I don't know", Hades says honestly

"I do", a voice says

All eyes turn to see Percy Jackson standing in their doorway to the throne room they were busy trying to console Poseidon that they didn't hear Percy. Percy's eyes were rimmed red and he looked like he had aged decades. And he had a cut cheek.

"Son", Poseidon says

"Mum wanted me to tell you that she loved you and to take care", Percy says softly

Hestia could feel the lost hope in his soul and she didn't like it. Aphrodite could feel his broken heart and wondered what had happened because for once she wasn't involved. Ariadne, Persephone, Hermes and Apollo looked at Percy with concern. Dionysus didn't look too concerned but did look between Poseidon and Percy. Ares was not the least bit concerned with what is going on. Hephaestus looked concerned about the young hero after all his son was a close friend to Percy. Hera looked at her brother and nephew in concern something wasn't right with Percy. Zeus also looked concerned for both his brother and begrudgingly his nephew because Percy didn't look so good. Artemis didn't know what to think what had made this true hero one she actually liked to age so much?

"How did she die?" Poseidon asks

"I will tell you then I have a request", Percy says

"Very well son", Poseidon replies

"It was two Empousa attacked them I got there and Paul was dead and they were draining Mum. I took them by surprise and killed them. But it was too late too save Mum. She was able to say a few words before she passed. I left drachmas with their bodies. If someone could give them the rights I would appreciate it", Percy replies bowing

"What is the request?" Zeus asks

"Something that will make some of you happy. I would like one of you to kill me", Percy replies in a dead voice shocking the council

"We are not killing you Perseus!" Poseidon yells

"Why would we do that…nephew?" Zeus asks shocked

"I have nothing left to live for besides friends that are far apart", Percy replies

"What about Annabeth you can't tell me your leaving her!" Athena says

Percy flinches at Annabeth's name. Hestia sees it and shrinks down and goes to his side. His pain was so strong.

"Maybe Lady Iris can show you what happened", Percy says

"Hermes please get Iris", Zeus orders

Hermes disappears in a flash. Before coming back with Iris.

"She should she you the week leading up too my quest from Athena first", Percy says

"Iris can you please show us what happened a week leading up to Perseus's quest from Athena and this afternoon with Perseus?" Zeus asks

"Of course Lord Zeus", Iris says

Imagines were seen throughout the room of Percy time at Camp Half-Blood before his quest from Athena. All campers turning on him for things Percy never did. Then when he came back to his broken empathy bond with Grover, the angry looks of campers and Malcolm's words. Too what happened on the beach and afterwards. There were many angry looks on the faces of the gods and goddesses. Artemis couldn't believe it a girl betrayed a man! And he was the most loyal man in the world.

"I swear on the River Styx that I never did anything to hurt or did anything to your children to warrant the way I was treated", Percy vows

There was a boom of thunder and nothing happened it was obviously Percy was telling the truth.

"Aphrodite you did this to Annabeth and Perseus!" Athena yells

"I swear on the River Styx I had nothing to do with this. It was not of my creation", Aphrodite swears

A boom of thunder happens and nothing else does so Aphrodite was telling the truth.

"Perseus what if we gave you a purpose?" Zeus asks feeling bad his sons probably did this to Percy after seeing their smug smiles in Iris's imagines

"What purpose would that be my Lord?" Percy asks

"I would like you to be the Guardian of the Hunt. Your job will be to protect the Hunters and my daughter Artemis with everything you have", Zeus replies

"WHAT?!" Artemis yells

She didn't want this. Percy might be the most loyal and great demigod that has ever lived. But she couldn't allow him around her hunters most of them have been hurt by men and would take offence.

"Lady Artemis if you agree I take an oath that I will not flirt with your hunters. I will not make advances on them. I would not take advantage of them. I swear and vow to protect you and your huntresses until I fail in battle as Guardian of the Hunt this I swear on the River Styx if you accept it", Percy says kneeling in front of Artemis's throne

Artemis was speechless. No one had made a vow like that before. Could she accept it? She saw all eyes were on her and Poseidon was begging her to take his son. Artemis knew if she didn't Percy would find some way to get into Elysium. Fight some monster and purposely get killed. He had made friends with her most trusted Lieutenant and gave Zoe comfort before she died. He was also like a brother to her current lieutenant Thalia her sister. Something was telling her to accept his vow.

"I accept your vow", Artemis says strongly, "Don't make me regret it"

Thunder signals the oath taking effect.

"I swear Milady I will not make you regret it I will keep to my vow this I swear on the River Styx", Percy swears getting thunder again

"Perseus once again we offer you godhood do you accept?" Zeus asks

Percy looks at all the council members and all of them seemed to be in agreement. His father was begging him to come on council.

"Very well my Lords and Ladies", Percy says bowing

The gods all stand and begin to chant and the three fates join in. Percy feels the power rushing down his body. He feels something come out of his back. The gods stop chanting and the fates take over.

"All hail Perseus Jackson MAJOR God of Life, Earth, Protection, Selflessness, Bravery, Courage, Valiance, Chivalry, Heartbreak, Secrets, Whispers, Dedication, Mystery, Time, Reality, Boundaries, Oaths, Vows, Honour, Justice, Combat, Loyalty, Betrayed, Immortality, Swordsmanship, Powers, Lakes, Rivers and Minor God of the Sea, Weather, Earthquakes, Animals and Horses. Guardian of the Hunt, Guardian of Demigods, Champion of Hestia, Champion of Artemis, Champion of Hecate, Champion of Bellona and one other that will be reviled in time. Judge on the Olympus Council because of your domain of Justice you will share with Zeus. And not bound by the Ancient laws", the Fates say bowing and flashing out leaving behind a gold and silver wolf

Everyone was shocked by what just happened. Shocked that Percy was not bound by the Ancient Laws, also because of how many domains he had. They saw the Black, Gold, Silver, Violet and Turquoise on his wings that where on his back. And his eyes also reflected those colours.

"Perseus I would like you to take a seat on the council. As the first Immortal child of Poseidon to gain a spot. You don't have to reveal your identity to anyone unless you want too here in Olympus or Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. You will help me jeep justice fair", Zeus says

"I accept Uncle under those conditions and if you tell everyone you don't know where I am", Percy says bowing and a throne appears next to Poseidon it looked like waves with black, gold and silver swirls on it.

"Very well. I guess everything is sorted. If everyone is done I will call a meeting later to deal with the situation at Camp Half-Blood. But first before I left Perseus I give you permission to be in my domain. As you now have wings I guess I have to allow it", Zeus says

"Thank you my Lord", Percy says bowing

"And Athena start in a Temple for Perseus as he is now an Olympian Council Member and I am sure he would prefer you to build his Temple", Zeus says

"I would be honoured. Would you allow me to Perseus? We can plan the Temple together maybe tomorrow?" Athena asks

"I would be honoured Lady Athena if you build my temple", Percy says bowing to her

"We that is all we will have a council meeting in three days with the councillors of a Camp Half-Blood", Zeus says

Zeus and Hera flash out with Ares, Demeter and Janus all flash out. Ariadne comes over with Dionysus watching.

"For giving me my throne Perseus Jackson Hero of Olympus I give you my blessing and the abilities of Electrokinesis the ability to control electricity and lightning and Lavyrinthoskinesis the ability to control Labyrinths and Navigate Labyrinths. Go well Perseus Jackson", Ariadne says kissing his cheek

He glows for a minute with her blessing.

"Thank you Lady Ariadne", Percy says bowing

She leaves with Dionysus. Dionysus giving Percy a calculating look. Next to come over was Aphrodite.

"I give you my blessing Perseus Jackson with the ability to you Charmspeak and it will give you a make over not that you need one", Aphrodite says

He glows pink and his appearance changes slightly. But the blessing didn't heal his cheek. Artemis saw Aphrodite looking at Percy with lust in her eyes.

"Why don't we go back to my temple?" Aphrodite asks

Artemis got ready to grab her bow.

"No thank you Lady Aphrodite. But Thank you for the blessing", Percy says resisting her charm

Artemis was surprised she he resisted Aphrodite's charm. Not many males could do that. Aphrodite leaves in a huff. Next to come was Nemesis.

"I give you my blessing as a thank you for what you have done with my blessing you will be able to see sometimes someone's destiny like weather they belong at Camp Half-Blood. Camp Jupiter, the Amazons or the Hunters of Artemis", Nemesis says and Percy glows grey

"Thank you Lady Nemesis", Percy says bowing

"Your welcome hero. Thank you for the honour you have done me", Nemesis says and flashes out

Next Bellona came up to him.

"I would also like to give my blessing. With it you will be able to understand everything of Warcraft and fighting stiles and we be able to preform them perfectly", Bellona says and ways her hand and Percy was surrounded by purple and black

Percy could feel all weapon knowledge inside of him and saw how he could fight in battle.

"Thank you Lady Bellona", Percy says bowing

Bellona smiles and flashes away. Thanatos comes forward and holds out a throwing knife set with silver and gold blades.

"These are pure silver and Imperial Gold throwing knives. They will help you in battle. Thank you for helping me get a place on the council. I am still in your debt my this be a small way of repaying some of it", Thanatos says

"Thank you Lord Thanatos", Percy says bowing

"No more my Lord. You are now one of us so it is just Thanatos", Thanatos says

The others that still were in the room nodded in agreement.

"I will try old habits and all that", Percy says earning chuckles

Next Hecate comes forward.

"I would also like to give my blessing. My blessing will let you use magic and control the mist. And I name you my Champion", Hecate says and Percy blows a dark blue and black

Percy feels the power she had given him and it was so powerful. He swore to himself never to abuse it.

"Thank you my Lady", Percy says bowing

"Your welcome Perseus", Hecate says flashing out

Hephaestus comes over next.

"When you have time we will discuss your armour as you are now a true council member Olympian who will need there own armour. Come by my Forges tomorrow and I will start on it will you", Hephaestus says

"I will help with that too", Poseidon says

"Thanks I accept if Lady Artemis is willing to give me the day to get my armour ready", Percy says looking at Artemis

"Very well", Artemis says

"Thanks my Lady", Percy says

"I will leave you now", Hephaestus says disappearing

Next to come over was Hermes.

"I am sorry about my children. I am giving you my blessing as part of an apology. You will get enhanced speed, lock manipulation and lock intuition", Hermes says

Percy glows green.

"Thank you Lord Hermes", Percy says bowing

"No thank you", Hermes says flashing away

Athena comes over.

"I am sorry for my daughter and my children. In part of payment for forgiveness even that I know you won't forgive Annabeth I give you my blessing you will have Divine Wisdom and Strategy. You will be able to find all plans for all battles", Athena says waving her hands

Percy glows grey and he feels his mind change.

"Thank you Lady Athena. It is not your fault I am not worthy of your daughter", Percy says

"You are more worthy then you know Perseus I will see you tomorrow", Athena says flashing away

Hades and Persephone come over.

"Thank you for giving me a spot on the council and I am sorry about your mother. I want to give you my blessing will you accept it?" Persephone asks

"I will milady if you are sure you want to give it", Percy replies

"I am sure. With my blessing you can create travel roses. I know it is not much but other powers overlap", Persephone says waving her hands

Percy glows for a minute.

"Thank you Lady Persephone", Percy replies

"I would also like to give you my blessing as you gave me a spot on council. You will be able to Umbrakinesis and use the Dark Infernal Pyrokinesis", Hades says

"I accept Lord Uncle", Percy says

Hades waves his hands and black mist appears around Percy. Percy feels the power run through him.

"I also gift you with these daggers made in the Underworld. They are deadly to both monsters and mortals so use it well I got the sheath from Hephaestus", Hades says handing of the daggers in their sheath

Percy looks at them and was amazed by them.

"Thank you Lord Hades", Percy says bowing

"You have earned it", Hades says, "Use them and my blessing well"

"I will. Tell Nico I will visit him soon and not to tell anyone else where I am", Percy says

"I will", Hades says as he and Persephone disappear into shadows

"Cousin I give you my blessing you will have better Archery Skills, and Photokinesis. And maybe prophetic Dreams. Do you accept?" Apollo asks

"I accept Lord Apollo", Percy says bowing

Percy was suddenly glowing in golden light. And he feels the powers come into him.

"I also gift you with this bow and arrows with Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold", Apollo says handing over the bow and quiver

Percy puts them on and bows to Apollo.

"Thank you my Lord", Percy says

"None of my Lord. Just cousin or Apollo. Look after my little sis", Apollo whispers to Percy

"I will. I vow this on the River Styx", Percy whispers back

Thunder booms.

"Thank you see you around bro. And if you want a day out in the Sun Chariot just ask", Apollo winks and disappears in a flash of light

"Perseus will you allow me to bless you? You will get Pyrokinesis and Food Conjuration. You will be able to heal with the heat of the hearth and make others feel hope and will you give me the honour of letting me adopted son?" Hestia says

"I accept Lady Hestia", Percy says bowing

Percy was surrounded by orange light and Percy feels a rush of powers and he was shocked by how many blessings he had been given.

"I also give you these two female German Shepherds to guard you and the camp", Hestia says snapping her fingers and two German Shepard's where there

"What will you call them son?" Poseidon asks

"Dawn and Dusk", Percy says earning two barks from the dogs

"Be well my Champion. And you will always find comfort by the Hearth", Hestia says kissing his cheek and disappearing

"Son I am sorry for you lose for everything. But I have a gift I wanted to give you. This sword is double blades made out of Adamantine and Atlantian Metal and is know as Cyclone", Poseidon says handing him the sword

To Percy the sword felt right.

"This also makes you second in line to the Atlantis Throne. A Prince of the Seas", Poseidon reveals to Percy

"I don't think Triton and you Lady Amphitrite would agree", Percy says looking at his stepmother

"You have been through so much. And I won't argue. You deserve this and deserve my respect. You Can call my Mother when you are ready. I will accept you. I give you my blessing too. You will have authority over sea creatures", Lady Amphitrite says

Percy was covered in a light sea green colour as her blessing sets in.

"That you My Lady", Percy says

"Your welcome", Lady Amphitrite says

"We will leave you with Artemis. But first what are you going to call the Wolf?" Poseidon asks

"I thing Ultra", Percy says and the wolf howls

" _I will be with you Master to you die same with Dawn and Dusk", Ultra says_

 _"I am glad you like it", Percy says, "What about you two Dawn and Dusk?"_

 _"We like them Master", Dawn says_

 _"We are the same as Ultra we can't die unless you do", Dusk says_

"Percy are you alright?" Poseidon asks

"I was talking to my animals it seems I can understand any animal", Percy explains

"I will see you tomorrow with a surprise", Poseidon says, "I need time to…grieve"

"I understand Dad and so do I", Percy says

"I love you son", Poseidon says hugging Percy tightly

"I love you too Dad", Percy replies

Poseidon lets go and Amphitrite and he disappear in a flash of water.

"I or my hunters won't go easy on you", Artemis says

"I don't expect so my Lady", Percy says

"Well we better get going. You might regret being the Guardian of the Hunt", Artemis says taking his hand

"We will see", Percy says as they flash out

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Artemis makes them appear in the camp. Percy barely had enough to look around when he had dozens of arrows pointed at him. All looking like they wanted to kill. All but Thalia who lowers her bow and was gapping like a fish.

"Kelp Head is that you?" Thalia asks

"It is my Pinecone Face", Percy says cheekily

Thalia sees all the pain and grief in his eyes and wondered what had happened to him since the last time she saw him. He didn't act like his normal cheerful self.

"What happened to you Percy?" Thalia asks but before she gets an answer the other hunters intervene

"Is this boy lost?", a hunter says

"Why are you with a boy M'Lady", Atlanta asks

"This _boy_ ", Artemis starts but Percy glares at her, "Has been voted by the Council as our Guardian"

There was immediately protests from everyone but Thalia who was happy that her cousin was here. But why wasn't he at Camp?

"They can't do that!" Phoebe yells

"This _boy_ will be like all the others. A disgusting pig", Atlanta sneers

"I made an oath to protect you all and that is what I will do. I always promised that I would need hit on the Hunters. I vowed on the River Styx. And I hate the guys that treat women the way you think all men are. I am not a man that will abuse or mistreat women you have my word on the River Styx", Percy vows

A boom of thunder lets everyone know that the oath was accepted.

"We have no choose to but accept his girls. But you will be able to have some fun with him. But he is to be respected", Artemis tells all of them

"Why Milday?" a hunter asks

"Percy is now on the Olympian Council", Artemis informs they

They all gasp in shock and Percy just looks at them stone faced.

"He is only a filthy male demigod", Atlanta protests

"That is not accurate. I was given Godhood by the fates a short time ago. I even have domains", Percy informs they

"What are they Percy?" Thalia asks smiling even though she was shocked

"I am the God of Life, Earth, Protection, Selflessness, Bravery, Courage, Valiance, Chivalry, Heartbreak, Secrets, Whispers, Dedication, Mystery, Time, Reality, Boundaries, Oaths, Vows, Honour, Justice, Combat, Loyalty, Betrayed, Immortality, Swordsmanship, Powers, Lakes, and Rivers. I am also the Minor God Sea, Weather, Earthquakes, Animals, Horses, and Magic", Percy explains

The Hunters try not to look at him in awe but they don't succeed very much.

"Percy how did all of this happen?" Thalia asks

"Maybe we can talk in private?" Percy suggests, "If that is ok with Lady Artemis"

"Very well don't be long", Artemis says with a sigh

Thalia takes person out into the forest and they sit down a few hundred metres from the camp. Just as they sit down the shadows change and Nico arrived looked at Percy with compassion.

"I am sorry Percy", Nico says sitting down on the other side of Percy

"Thanks Corpse Breath. Why are you hear?" Percy asks

"Dad told my you were here and was going to need my support after some people close to you died. Father didn't tell me who. He said it was up to you", Nico replies

"What happened Percy?" Thalia asks his

"The campers all turned on me Thalia. Brett and Dale Rodgers who are your twin brothers turned the whole camp against me. And Brett slept with Annabeth just when I was going to propose", Percy informs her looking sad with a tear falling

Thalia couldn't believe Annabeth had did that. Especially to Percy. She raised Annabeth better then what she did. She could see how much this was effecting Percy. Obviously this had happened within the last day or two. And the Campers over many weeks.

Nico planned on running his sword through those campers who dared treated Percy like crap. They would pay for making Percy's eyes look distraught and heartbroken. He would get them back ten fold for what they did to Percy.

"What happened next?" Nico asks  
"I went to go be with my Mother and Step-Father but when I got there they Paul was already died and Mum was mortally wounded", Percy says in tears

"Of my god Sally. That was what Dad was talking about", Nico says upset

Nico remembered how Sally had take him in like a son. She was great person to go to when you needed advice. He felt the grief of Sally as like losing another mother.

"Sally? I can't believe it. She was so nice. When did this happen?" Thalia asks upset

"A few hours ago", Percy says with a sob

Thalia pulls Percy into her arms and the both of them cry together. Nico hugs Percy two. Between Thalia and Nico, Percy was in a group hug. All of them sharing their grief with each other.

Soon they begin to settle done but they sat closely together.  
"What happened next?" Nico asks softly

"I went to Olympus and asked for them to…kill me", Percy says hesitantly

Nico and Thalia gasp in shock. They couldn't believe Percy nearly killed himself by the gods. They were lucky the Gods saw fit to help Percy.

"Well you not dead. So there is more to the story", Thalia states

"Yes Lord Zeus put me as Guardian of the Hunt. And it was voted to give me godhood which I accepted", Percy replies

"What are your domains?" Nico asks

"I am the God of Life, Earth, Protection, Selflessness, Bravery, Courage, Valiance, Chivalry, Heartbreak, Secrets, Whispers, Dedication, Mystery, Time, Reality, Boundaries, Oaths, Honour, Vows, Justice, Combat, Loyalty, Betrayed, Immortality, Swordsmanship, Powers, Lakes, and Rivers. I am also the Minor God Sea, Weather, Earthquakes, Animals, Horses, and Magic", Percy says

"Those are so call Percy!" Nico says excited for Percy

"Your one of only a few Gods to have so many domains. I wonder if Dad would do anything about this", Thalia muses

"Well he offered me a place on the Olympian Council as the first Child of Poseidon to get a seat on the council", Percy informs them

"Did you accept?" Nico asks

"I did. I have got my own throne now. And I am speaking with Lady Athena tomorrow for her to start building my temple", Percy replies

"That is cool Percy. I bet your Dad was proud", Nico says smiling

"He was. I also got blessings by some of the Gods and Goddesses", Percy says

"Which ones?" Thalia asks curiously

Percy tells they all about which Gods and Goddesses gave him powers and Thalia and Nico were all stunned by how much power their cousin now had.

"What about the wings?" Nico asks

"The Fates that did my godhood ceremony granted me the wings I don't know why. I am going to have to get used to them", Percy replies

"I bet my Dad didn't like that", Thalia says smirking happily

"He was surprisingly good about it. It shocked me too", Percy replies

"What is with the dogs and wolf?" Nico asks

"They were gifts. The two German Shepherds are Dusk and Dawn. The wolf is named Ultra. They are to be my companions now", Percy replies putting Dawn on the head.

"When are you going to face the Campers?" Nico asks

"In a few days. But I will have a hood over my head. I don't want any of the Campers knowing about my spot on the council at this time. I just want time to get used to everything", Percy informs them

"So who have you still got as friends?" Thalia asks timidly

"You two. Clarisse, Chris, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo and Reyna", Percy replies sadly

"Don't be said Perce. They don't know what they lost to its gone. They will eventually find out the truth and they will be begging you to come back", Nico says wisely

"I won't be taking them back as friends for a while. As they really hurt me", Percy admits

"Well you still have us Shellhead", Thalia says hugging him

Nico gives a short hug to Percy too.

"You will get through this Percy. And we will be right beside you all the way. Your my big brother and I will always be by your side", Nico says

"Brother?" Percy asks shocked

"You kind off took Bianca's place as an older sibling. You always treated me like a brother. And I have felt for a while you were like a protective older brother. I just decided you needed to hear it", Nico replies blushing, "If that is alright with you"

"It is more then fine Corpse Breath. I need more family", Percy says hugging Nico

"We will always be your family. And I feel like your my little brother", Thalia says smirking

"Little brother?" Percy asks raising an eyebrow

"Yes. I AM older then you. So your my little brother who I will protect. And you will be the little brother that annoys me to no end", Thalia says grinning

"You really mean that?" Percy asks

"Definably", Thalia says

Percy pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you Thals", Percy says

"Your welcome Percy. All us family have to stick together", Thalia replies

"I second that", Nico adds hugging them

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING TO THALIA!" the hunter Phoebe yells angrily

"They are just hugging my Phoebe", Thalia replies rolling her eyes

"They both are disgusting males. They shouldn't be anywhere near you", Atlanta says

"They are my brothers by choose. I don't need your permission to hug them. So I suggest you leave us allow", Thalia says with a growl

"I have to go now Thalia, Percy. I will be back for the hearing about the Campers. Would you like that Percy?" Nico asks

"That would be great Nico", Percy replies

"I will talk to my father then. Goodnight", Nico says disappearing into the trees

"Come on lets get dinner", Thalia says to Percy

Percy gets up an holds out his hand to Thalia and pulls her up. They go back to the camp with smiles on their faces.

"Jackson you need to cook for us", Artemis says

' _How am I meant to do that?' Percy thinks_

' _You use my powers I gave you. Just think of the food the person wants and it will appear exactly as they ordered it", Hestia says to him_

' _Thank you Lady Hestia', Percy thinks back_

Percy makes his way to the end of the table.

"What do your all want?" Percy ask

They give out their orders none of them think Percy would be able to do it. But each time he got an order he envisioned it and the food would appear in his hand and he passed it to the person who ordered it.  
"How did you do that?" a hunter asks

"I have Hestia's blessing so I can conjure up food", Percy replies

The hunter looks at the food unsure.

"I swear on the River Styx I haven't tampered with the food in anyway", Percy says with a sigh

After that all the others put their orders into food. And all the hunters were talking to each other pointy ignoring Percy.

But Thalia was talking to Percy to keep him included. Artemis saw this and wondered just how deep the bond was between them.

After everyone had eaten desert Percy was left with the dishes but Thalia stays to help with a smile. After that was down Percy approaches Artemis.

"Milady is it alright if I practice my flying?" Percy asks

"Very well just don't go far from the camp", Artemis replies

Percy flexes his black, gold, silver, turquoise and violet wings and launches himself into the sky and he feels free. And it helped him to think about how quickly this day had gone with his leaving camp, his mum being killed, asking to be killed by the gods, becoming Guardian of the Hunt, then a god and it had only been a few hours!

Percy knew he had a long way to go but he felt hopeful he would get there with his true friends helping him. And his siblings all but blood Nico and Thalia with him. Maybe life would get better. Percy thinks as he sets up a tent and goes inside to sleep for the night before he would go to Olympus to design his temple with Lady Athena. So with those thoughts he goes to sleep hoping everything would be ok…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

Percy groans as he gets up. He was still tired. It was early but he wanted to get a head start on the day. As he wakes all memories of the previous day came flooding back and tears fall remembering the betrayal of everyone at Camp then his Mum being murdered by monsters. Then him going to Olympus to die and being made a God. He didn't know if he made the right choice. Especially since he was now Guardian of the Hunt too.

Speaking of the Hunt he better get moving. He didn't what to get on their bad side before he went to Olympus to work on his temple with Athena.

He gets up and has a shower and changes clothes before walking out of his tent and suddenly finding himself upside down from a tree. He hears laughter and just rolls his eyes and burn the ropes and flips himself back to the ground.

"Nice try Ladies", Percy calls before walking away

Percy knew he was going to be pranked a lot he just hoped they wouldn't get too nasty.

"Perseus you will be making breakfast for all of us every morning", Artemis tells him

"Of course My Lady", Percy says bowing

She whacks him on the head.  
"What was that for?" Percy asks

"Don't call me My lady or bow. I don't like it", Artemis tells him

"It is a show of respect", Percy tells her

"Not from a _boy_ to me", Artemis replies

"I won't disrespect you My Lady. Your one of my favourite Goddesses and I respect you too much to disrespect you. Even you said I was one boy you could trust", Percy reminds her before walking away

Artemis pauses she did say that. And she had to remember that Percy had earned the respect and trust of her best friend before she died. And Zoe had been the biggest male hater of all the hunters. Artemis knew she would have to try to remember what Percy did for her and Zoe. She might need to point this out to her Hunters too. But that could wait for now.

The Hunters and Artemis make their way too the kitchen tent and found stacks of bacon, sausages, eggs, pancakes, muffins, toast, waffles, French toast, hash browns and cinnamon rolls.

"I didn't know what you all wanted so I made a bit of everything. The Pancakes are banana, chocolate, raspberry, blueberry and strawberry. The Muffins are blueberry, banana, chocolate, and strawberry", Percy tells them

"How did you do this _boy_?" Phoebe asks

"And how do we know it is safe?" Atlanta asks

Percy sighs, "I thought we went over this last night. I was blessed by Hestia. And I _again_ swear on the River Styx that the food there hasn't been tampered with in anyway"

A boom of thunder then nothing happens. Thalia was already at the table picking out her food. The other hunters don't more till Artemis sits down and starts choosing her breakfast.

"What are you doing today Percy?" Thalia asks

"I have a meeting with Athena about my Temple", Percy tells her having some blueberry pancakes

"So do you know what your Temple will look like?" Thalia asks

"Not yet. Hopefully Athena will help with most of it", Percy replies

"I bet your glad Annabeth is not doing it", Thalia says

"I am. How could she do that to me?" Percy asks her quietly

"I don't know. I just know I raised her better then that. Just you wait too I see her again. She will get a taste of my spear", Thalia growls

"Don't do anything too permeant too her Thals", Percy tells her

"I am not making any promises. I WILL knock some sense into her", Thalia replies

"It won't make a difference Thalia. I am not EVER going to take her back", Percy informs her

"I don't expect you too after what she did. But still she needs sense knocked into her. I beat Nico will help with that!" Thalia says grinning evilly

The Hunters all looked confused by Percy's and Thalia's conversation. What could this girl have done to make their Lieutenant wanting to harm her over a slimy _boy_.

"I must go now. I hopefully be back soon Lady Artemis", Percy says getting up

"See that you do", Artemis grumbles not commenting on him adding Lady too his address of her

Percy nods and flies out of Camp. He knew he could flash to Olympus but flying was not relaxing to him as he found out last night. It was good to be able to fly and that Zeus wouldn't blast him out of the sky.

It doesn't take him long to get to Olympus. He walks through the streets and god and nature spirits were looking at him curiously.

Percy gets to Athena's temple and knocks on the door.

"Come in Perseus", she calls

Percy lets himself in and follows her voice to a room that had plans on the tables along with a lot of books and other objects.  
"Welcome to my office Perseus", Athena says smiling softly at him

"Thank you my Lady", Percy says bowing

"No bowing too me and call me Athena. How was your first time with the Hunt?" Athena asks

"A little rocky but that is to be expected with boy/male hating females. Thalia was happy to see me but furious at _her_. I should warn you Athena that Thalia is going to 'knock some sense into her', her words not mine when she sees _her_ again", Percy warns Athena

"And she would have deserved it. I won't stop her. Even I want to punish my daughter for what she did", Athena says calmly

"That is not necessary", Percy says

"She needs to learn that you shouldn't disrespect the Hero of Olympus and we Olympians will not tolerate it", Athena replies  
"Everyone feels that way?" Percy asks nervously

"Yes. Well not Dionysus but that is to be expected", Athena replies

Percy was shocked that the Olympians would do that for him. He was touched though they would stick up for him.

"The Camp will know that we are not pleased with them in a few days. And we will get to the bottom of what happened", Athena tells him

"I guess", Percy says nervously

Athena could see he didn't want to talk about it anymore so she decided to change topic. Afterall all of this was so fresh for Percy at the moment.

"Now your temple. I have started plans on it. The Temple will be near Artemis's", Athena tells him  
"Why Artemis's?" Percy asks

"Because you are the Guardian of her Hunt. It only makes sense for your Temple to be nears hers. There is a spot there. On the other side of her Temple is Apollo's. But she didn't have one on the other side. It seems the fates have been planning this for a while", Athena explains smiling at him

"What do I need to help you with?" Percy asks

"I need to know the rooms you need. Bedsides from a bedroom, kitchen, bathrooms and a living room. There will be a Statue of you out front as well. The colours of your Temple should reflect your throne", Athena tells him

"Why a statue?" Percy asks

"It is custom. Now what other rooms do you want?" Athena asks

"I think you have put all I need", Percy replies uncomfortable

"What about a room for Artemis in case of emergencies or some extreme rooms for emergencies?" Athena asks him

"I guess if you think that would be a good idea we should", Percy replies

"Apollo and Hermes have said could set up a games room like theirs for you. As well as setting up an Entertainment Room. They are pretty eager to help with those two rooms", Athena says smiling

"Do you think they would do it without going overboard?" Percy asks starting to relax

"It is Apollo and Hermes", Athena states as if it explains everything

Percy chuckles with that statement he knew he could expect something big from those two.

"Hephaestus said he would help with stocking the weapons room", Athena tells him as she draws up the plans

"Why would I need a weapons room?" Percy asks  
"Because you will have more weapons then what you had as a demigod. Your father is likely to present you will a gift once your Temple is built", Athena replies

"Did you get a present from your father?" Percy asks curiously

"Yes. It is like a tradition among gods when a demigod ascends to a god. Their parent will present them with gifts to show how proud they are of them", Athena explains

"I already know Dad is proud of me", Percy protests

"Yes but your Poseidon's first child to make the Olympian Council. It is VERY likely he will shower you with gifts worthy of a Olympian and Prince of the Seas. You haven't heard how much Poseidon is bragging about you now", Athena says smirking

"Of course I'm proud of you son", a voice says

Percy and Athena turn to see Poseidon standing at the entrance to the office with Zeus next to him.

"You know you should have asked permission to enter", Athena grumbles

Percy looks questioningly at Athena

"It is considered impolite to not ask permission to enter", Athena explains to Percy

"As our Temples are our holy ground", Zeus adds

"Oh ok", Percy says nodding, "Why are you here?"  
"We have come to help you with getting used to being a god", Zeus replies conjuring a chair

"I also wanted to help. Your my first son to get on the Olympian Council and I wanted to show how proud I am of you", Poseidon replies smirking

"He has been insufferable. He has been raving about how proud he is off you all over Olympus and likely now Atlantis too", Zeus grumbles

Percy groans, "That explains the looks I got when I arrived today"

"Yes it does. But your domains and ascension to Godhood was down by the Fates. That is a very rare thing", Athena replies

"Why? Aren't all gods given their domains by the fates?" Percy asks

"No they aren't. Normally the Council makes the decision to ascend a demigod to godhood. And the domains are determined when the council makes them a god. The Fates have only even done the Olympian Council along with Hecate, Nemesis, Tyche, Nike, Iris, Eris, Persephone and a few others", Zeus tells him

"Only Bellona, Janus and Terminus have been given domains by the Fates for the Romans", Poseidon adds

"Speaking of Romans will I get a Roman side like all of you do?" Percy asks curiously

Zeus, Poseidon and Athena frown they hadn't thought of that.

Athena frowns, "I am not sure. But you most likely will keep the same name like Apollo. But you can always try to change and about if you have a different name. But for looks your appearance is likely too change with a more military attitude too"

"And you will probably be stricter in your Roman form if you have one", Zeus adds  
"How would I know?" Percy asks

"We could change into our Roman sides and your form might shift. You might even be able to see if your name changes", Athena suggests, "Would you like to see?"

"I would like to try", Percy decides after a minute, "I did enjoy my time in the Legion"

Athena nods and Percy sees her shift into Minerva. She sat straighter. Her brown hair became black. Her grey eyes sharpened.

Zeus shifts too Jupiter. He also sat straighter and he looked more in control of his emotions. His appearance didn't change much.

Poseidon shifts into Neptune. His eyes change to green and his hair was a lighter black colour.

Percy felt himself change. He closed his eyes as he felt his mind change with his looks.

"What is your Roman name?" Jupiter asks Percy

"Just close your eyes and concentrate on what feels right", Neptune tells Percy

Percy closed his eyes and thought and the answer comes to him.  
"My name hasn't changed. But in this form I want to be called by my full name Perseus", Percy replies

Percy's eyes widen when his voice was much deeper and commanding then what it had been before.

"How do you feel?" Minerva asks him

"Different. Feel more firm and commanding. Has my appearance changed much?" Percy asks

Neptune conjures a mirror and Percy looks at his Roman self. His sea green eyes had gotten darker with flecks of gold in them. His hair was less messy and now neat.

"That is different Father", Percy comments

Percy now realised another change with his Roman form he was calling Neptune Father when he called Poseidon Dad.

"You feel more powerful in your domains of Justice, Loyalty, Dedication, Honour and Combat in your Roman form", Jupiter says with a frown

"Romans do pride themselves more on those five things", Minerva points out

"Which will make him more respected in the Roman Camp then the Greek", Neptune muses

"Now I think we should change back", Minerva suggests

They all switch back and Percy does notice the difference immediately.

"That will take time getting used too", Percy comments

"It took us time to get used too when our Romans forms came. But it won't take long", Poseidon tells his son

"By the way do you know your sacred animals or plants?" Zeus asks his nephew

"Pegasus's, Dogs and Panthers are my sacred animals and as for a plant the Pine Tree is my sacred plant", Percy replies after a minute having thought about it

"That will help when we decorate in inside of your Temple. As well as what we put near the Statue of yourself", Athena tells him writing it all down

"Do I need anything else in my Temple?" Percy asks

"You will need an office…", Athena tells him

Zeus and Poseidon suggest somethings to Percy which he agrees too. They spend hours going over everything.

Percy was exhausted by the time Athena said she had enough details to do the temple. Percy didn't expected for the planning of his Temple to go on for hours with some talk about his new responsibilities of being a God and a Olympian thrown in too.

"Percy I expect you to come to Atlantis tomorrow so that the people can celebrate their new Prince", Poseidon says as they leave

"But I should start doing my duties with Artemis", Percy protests

"I will talk too her. It is a big deal to have another Prince of the Seas", Poseidon replies firmly

Percy sighs he hopes Artemis would take this well after all the day after going to Atlantis was the Council meeting with the Campers. So he wouldn't be able to start his full duties with the hunt for at least three days.

Oh Artemis was going to _love_ this…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
